Serial digital interface (SDI) video data has been transmitted over copper wires from one location to a second, remote location for display on a remote monitor. SDI video data has also been transmitted over fiber optical cables, but there is a need for doing so without the use of special optical laser components as well as to be able handle all the data rates associated with SDI and to be able to add a full-duplex channel to the video data for camera control, for example. There has also been a need for allowing such video data to be transferred at a higher clock rate in a manner which is easy to facilitate.
The present invention is directed to such an improved transmission system and is especially directed to a video data extension system wherein additional information is also transferable along with the video data.